The present invention relates generally to data reduction in storage systems, and more particularly to deduplicating storage with enhanced frequent-block detection.
Storage systems are utilized in information technology environments such as enterprise computing systems. Because information technology system managers are generally interested in increasing data storage efficiency, many modern storage systems provide data reduction for increasing storage efficiency and storage savings. Data reduction techniques are increasingly used to store primary data in less storage space. Efficiency in data reduction and retrieval is an important factor in storage system performance.